


An Artist and His Muse

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Curious cat prompt: An AU where Jaehwan is a painter and loves to paint Sanghyuk, his muse





	An Artist and His Muse

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be short, but y'know lmao  
> Enjoy! ♥

Jaehwan pines for days, weeks, drawing and throwing out one sketch after another. They weren't bad, far from it, he's good enough to know that he's good at what he does. Art is his life. Yet none of it seemed good enough, seemed to give the boy any justice.

He had seen it once, from the bleachers, when Sanghyuk, sweat drenched from basketball, took his shirt off and quickly changed into a fresh one. It was too brief, too far away for Jaehwan to really _see_ , but he could tell it was beautiful. Sanghyuk is beautiful, wide shoulders, skin taught with muscles built from playful exercise, and legs for days. He's perfect, and Jaehwan has longed to have him immortalized since.

He's almost eaten right through his sketchbook.

"Just ask him," his roommate, Hakyeon, says, frustration and pity in his voice, as Jaehwan crumples another sheet and tosses it at the overflowing wastebin. It's late and he's as tired of it as Jaehwan is. "The worst thing that could happen is he says no."

"That's exactly it! What if he says no? My dreams would be crushed!" Jaehwan whines, burying his face in his arms.

Hakyeon rolls his eyes. "Don't pull a Taekwoon here, you're not in the drama club."

Jaehwan wants to be offended for being compared to the campus diva, but he also knows Hakyeon is right. He's not acting like himself at all.

He's Lee Jaehwan of the college of fine arts, a living legend even before he hit his 3rd year. He draws what he wants, when he wants. No stupid crush on some gorgeous freshman is about to stop him, so of course, when he walks up to Sanghyuk at the court next morning, he manages to drop his sketchbooks and pencil case, scattering leads, charcoals, and erasers everywhere. He's not sure, but he thinks he might have said something intelligent like "I--uh...fuck."

The basketball team are staring at him with wide eyes, lips pursed with barely contained laughter, while Sanghyuk outright laughs, Jaehwan's self-esteem be damned, as he bends down to help him pick up. Jaehwan's hands are shaking so much, Sanghyuk ends up collecting most of his things and holding on to them as they stand.

"I mean, I wouldn't say no, but wine and dine me first at least," he says, casually, easily, and Jaehwan splutters.

"That's not--" He stops mid-sentence, realizing that would have been half a lie. He had spent nights recalling that brief flash of skin for reference, only to quit before he even got past drawing that toned chest to take a cold shower that did little to relieve him.

Remembering alone makes his cheeks flush warm, but if Sanghyuk had any inkling of what was going through Jaehwan's head, he doesn't let on, handing Jaehwan his art materials with a goofy grin. "So...did you want something?" he says, smile unwavering even as his teammates whisper among themselves.

Jaehwan tells himself they're in awe to be in the presence of the great Lee-sunbae as he holds onto his sketchbook as if his life depended on it. "I--" He clears his throat, hoping to sound a little less squeaky. "I have this project, and I wanted to ask if you'd like to be my model for it." He doesn't have a project, not one mandatory for school anyway, so it isn't a complete lie, he tells himself.

Sanghyuk looks surprised, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, and Jaehwan imagines there's a dusting of pink of his cheeks too. "Uhmm.." He takes a deep breath, and Jaehwan realizes he's been holding one as he waits for an answer, but then Sanghyuk shakes his head, eyes darting everywhere but Jaehwan's direction.

"Oh." Jaehwan feels as if his chest is caving in on itself, clutching his materials tighter. "I see. Thank you, I'll just--"

It's Sanghyuk who splutters then, hands flapping frantically in front of him. "Wait, no, that's not--I mean, yes, oh my god--" Behind him, his mates burst into cheers and wolf whistles, and Sanghyuk turns back briefly to hiss at them. "Oh, calm down, it's just for modeling! Geez..." He sounds so done, but when he looks back at Jaehwan, his cheeks are definitely pink, eyes crinkled into crescents from the wideness of his smile. He covers his mouth with as if trying to stop it but it's futile, and he moves his hand to rub at his neck bashfully. Jaehwan's heart soars. "Ignore them, they're--they're idiots. I'd be cool with modelling."

Jaehwan beams, trying so hard to keep himself from bouncing on his feet. "Cool."

They exchange numbers, Jaehwan taking three attempts to get his number right, and Sanghyuk returns his phone to him sweaty. Any other time, Jaehwan would have chalked it up to the heat, or basketball, but it's a nice day with a light breeze and they haven't started playing yet. He has reason to be optimistic. "I'll call you soon."

"Sure."

Jaehwan turns to leave, cue the hooting once again, until Sanghyuk calls him back. "By the way, if you make me pose nude, you're buying me pizza!"

Grinning, Jaehwan looks back at him. "You good with Hawaiian?"

A cheeky laugh, impressed "oooohhh"s, and then Sanghyuk says, "Sounds tasty."

Jaehwan can't even quip back when he comes back to their apartment later and Hakyeon smugly says, "I told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun. XD  
> If you liked or enjoyed this fic, please let me know with a kudos, comment, or [kofi](http://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon). Any one, a combination of the three, or all those, all up to you, of course, I'd just be vvvv happy for any feedback. ♥
> 
> Have a great day! ♥


End file.
